a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture and more particularly, to a flexible bamboo chair, which is made of curved bamboo strips in a human-body friendly design.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Many different materials, such as wood, plastics, metal, leather and etc. may be used for making different types of chairs. Except the function for use by one person to sit on, a delicate chair can also be used as a decoration item. Bamboo and wood chairs are highly invited by consumers for the advantage of antique beauty.
Chairs, made of any material, commonly have a base unit for positioning on the floor, a seat unit for the sitting of a person, and a support unit that support the seat unit on the base unit. Commercial bamboo chairs are commonly made of bamboo strips by weaving. These commercial bamboo chairs are less flexible, not comfortable for long sitting.